


Fall Used to Be My Favorite

by flinthasfeels



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Ash is dead, Canon Compliant, Dwelling on Past Memories, Hurt No Comfort, Okumura Eiji Is a Mess, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-GOL, Sad Ending, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinthasfeels/pseuds/flinthasfeels
Summary: Eiji encounters something that breaks him all over again.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Fall Used to Be My Favorite

His shoes dragged on the concrete, mercilessly brushing dead leaves from side to side to be carried by the strong wind. 

Fall used to be such an enjoyable season for Eiji. The cool wind that would kiss his face and make his hair and jacket lightly dance. 

_ Used to... _

But now he only trudges melancholily in weather like this, weather that used to be one of his favorites. Ash’s jacket was draped over his back, short hair now surpassed his shoulders, tangled into a ponytail. 

It felt as if the blond dog that trotted before him was the only thing keeping him going. The golden retriever would nudge him awake for walks and food, bark for outdoor activity, and just constantly need attention. It kept Eiji on his toes. Although he was exhausted, he was thankful there was something to keep him distracted from the pain that constantly diffused in his chest. 

It hurt because every goddamn thing reminded him of Ash. 

Blond shoulder-length hair, emerald-green eyes, red converse, and pumpkins. 

Pumpkins...

It was as if the universe liked to play cruel tricks on him. Through the lens of his glasses, sat pumpkins on a door step with faces carved into a bright smile. The street lamp illuminated it’s aura onto them, like it was the spotlight of this damned situation. 

And it was, because Eiji felt himself shaking both internally and externally. His hands were balled tight, knuckles white. He let out an exasperated sigh as his shifty eyes gazed away. 

But at that point, he couldn’t really see anyway with tears blurring his vision. But he thought that was for the best. With his knees now weak, he treaded home, leash in hand and eyes laced with tears.

He thought to himself why the world treated him so harshly after all these years. Hell, even before he came to New York, he wasn’t doing too great. But never has he felt pain like this, and for so long. 

It wasn’t long until he reached his own doorstep, with all he could see was colors mashed together in his peripheral vision. He left the door agape for the golden retriever to let himself inside, in which he then shut it lightly, leaving himself to embrace the cold air and the oncoming droplets from the sky. 

_ Why?  _ He thought to himself. 

Dwelling on something so small, a  pumpkin,  would seem ridiculous to anyone else. But one pumpkin symbolized so much to Eiji...

_ He could hear Ash’s voice screaming in fear, he could remember those green eyes looking anywhere but the pumpkin the other was holding, threatening to cry if he did not back away this instant.  _

_ Eiji had taken that as a challenge, in which he and Bones placed the pumpkins on their heads and screamed “Trick or Treat!” which was followed by more screaming.  _

A pang of ache ricocheted within him as he guided himself to sit on the top step, in which he gripped his chest. 

I miss you, Ash. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!! I’ll post more happy things I promise lol, I just like writing about Eiji post-GoL and just post-ash’s death.


End file.
